


Do We Have A Deal?

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dame in distress, Desk Sex, Detective, F/M, Film Noir, Jeronica, Office Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riverdale, Riverdale AU, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, Vughead, jughead and veronica, jughead and veronica sex, jughead jones - Freeform, noir, veronica and jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: An AU version of a Jughead and Veronica as Bogart and Bacall the night Veronica comes to see Jughead seeking the kind of help only he can give her...





	Do We Have A Deal?

It was a dark and stormy night. Which was how it had been most nights in Riverdale lately as the torrents of rain fell over the small town.

The chill in the air only added to the misery of the late hours that Jughead Jones spent in his office on the top floor of the old bank building on the corner of Main Street and Maple Avenue.

He had been typing up the notes from his last case, ready to file them under “Solved” in his rusty filing cabinet that sat against the wall opposite his desk, when he heard a knock on his door.

“Come in!” He shouted as he removed his beanie and stuck it in his desk drawer.

He knew who it was. He’d been anticipating her visit, knowing she would need his help sooner than later.

The door opened, and in walked Veronica Lodge, the mobster Hiram Lodge’s daughter.

She looked breathtakingly stunning in a black, form-fitting, trench coat. Her red lips sparkled like rubies as her black hair flowed over her shoulders in soft waves.

She removed her dark sunglasses, but kept on her high fashion cambric hat.

“I need your help, Jones.” She said pointedly as she leaned against the side of his desk.

Her eyes met his and his pulse raced. Did she have any idea how gorgeous she was? He could only guess she did, and not just because he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, not saying anything as he waited for her to explain further. In all honestly, he was afraid if he said anything, it would come out as a desperate squeak. This woman wasn’t just any woman. She was the one woman who could render him a completely useless bag of bones.

“My father, he was shot, as you know. I want you to find out who did it. I’m not sure if my gut is telling me that my mother did it or if she didn’t, but I need to know the truth. I need you to find out if she was the one who shot him.”

Jughead breathed out a heavy sigh.

“You think your mother might have been the one to shoot your father? Sounds like you could use a drink.” He said as he got up and walked over to the drink cart by the window that looked out onto the rain soaked street below.

“Have any Osocalis?” She asked with a challenging grin.

Jughead nodded.

“I only drink the best brandy, Lodge. You know that.”

Veronica chuckled.

“I remember that about you.” She said as she got up to join him by the window.

He handed her the glass before they clinked them together, a toast to the investigation Jughead was about to take on for his old friend. An old friend that he’d always wanted as more.

“Remember when this town was wholesome and innocent?” He asked her as he watched Veronica take a sip of her drink.

“Barely.” Veronica replied bitterly.

“But at least there’s still something good to look at.” She said flirtatiously as her eyes flitted over to Jughead.

He noticed the way she looked him over, and it gave him an undeniable thrill.

“I haven’t seen you around in a while. You look good, Jug. More handsome than I remember.” She said as she gazed at him.

Jughead’s heart thudded in his chest. Veronica Lodge was attracted to him.

“You’re just as beautiful as always, Ronnie. You _still_ make me nervous.”

Veronica shook her head.

“Don’t put me on a pedestal, Jughead. You know I’m not worthy of it.” She said as she removed her coat, revealing a lavender, silk blouse and short, black pencil skirt. He’d never seen a woman wear a pair of heels so high, and he couldn’t stop himself from wondering what they would look like if they were all she had on.

He felt at twitch in his pants at the thought. God, he wanted this woman more than he’d ever wanted anyone.

“I can’t help it. I’ve never known a woman quite as exquisite as you are, Veronica. But my compliments aren’t why you came here...so let’s talk business.”

Veronica nodded as she handed Jughead her glass.

“A refill first.” She said with a sly smile.

Jughead poured some more of the expensive brandy for them both before sitting back down at his desk as Veronica sat in the chair across from him.

“So, why do you think Hermione shot Hiram?” He asked as he took out his notepad and began to jot down some notes.

Veronica sighed.

“Because the day I had my seizure, I heard them arguing while I was recovering in my bed. It sounded like my mother was accusing my father of some type of betrayal. It sounded like the fight was bad enough to warrant my mother going to extremes to seek revenge. If she’s the one who shot my father, I don’t know if she intended to kill him, or just warn him, but that’s what I want to find out. And I want to know why she would do it.”

Jughead listened intently as he wrote down everything Veronica had just told him.

“You do realize that a lot of people would like to see your father kick the maple bucket? I’ll have to investigate all possibilities to either rule out or implicate your mother.”

Veronica nodded.

“That’s why I intend on making it worth your while.” She said as she pulled an envelope out of her purse.

She handed it to Jughead and he was surprised at the weight of it. Inside were dozens of twenty dollar bills.

He whistled at the way the bills rustled in his hand.

“What if this isn’t enough?” He asked her as he tossed the envelope in his desk drawer.

Veronica smiled deviously.

“I am _quite_ prepared to offer you more. In fact, it would be my pleasure.” She said as she stood up.

Jughead watched in complete awe as Veronica began to unbutton her silk blouse.

“You…you don’t have to do that, Veronica. We can work something else out.” He said anxiously, shifting in his seat as his cock began to harden even more.

But Veronica didn’t stop the slow removal of her clothing.

“Oh, but Jughead, I had _every_ intention of offering myself to you. I want to. I want _you_. I always have. And I finally found the perfect opportunity to come knocking on your door.”

Jughead swallowed hard as Veronica revealed a lacy, black bra and matching panties. She kept her heels on as she walked over to his side of the desk. Her fingers grazed his tie before she grabbed it, pulling him up with it before pressing her body against his.

“What if you don’t like what I find?” He murmured, trying to keep his cool, but his lips were so close to hers that he could already feel the electricity between them.

Veronica gave him the most seductive of grins.

“I’m a big girl. I can take it.”

She dipped her hand underneath the waistband of his pants and ran her hand over the length of him. Jughead groaned at her touch.

“I’m sure you can.” He growled, feeling as if his cock would tear right through his pants.

Veronica looked at him with a half-lidded gaze.

“So are you going to take me up on my offer, or what?” She asked as her lips brushed against his, sending shockwaves throughout his whole body.

Jughead didn’t answer her, only pressed his lips to hers. They exhaled in unison, as if they’d been holding their breath with how badly they had wanted to give into their unmatched craving for each other.

A battle for dominance ensued as he pushed his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Her groan sent waves of want straight down to his cock.

Desperately and aggressively, her lips not leaving his, Veronica swiftly removed Jughead’s tie before popping the buttons off of his shirt and pushing it off of his shoulders as Jughead slid his hands up her ribs and across her stomach as his mouth left hers with an urgent need to pepper kisses along the plump tops of her breasts, making sure to lavish attention equally on each one before unclasping her bra and removing it altogether.

Veronica whimpered softly as Jughead pulled on one nipple while sucking the other. She arched her body into him as his free hand grabbed her ass.

“Don’t stop…please.” She moaned breathily as her hands wove into his dark hair

He looked up and grinned at her before continuing to suck and lick the dusty pink peaks of her breasts. Giving her exactly what she wanted.

But then he wanted something too as he sat down in his desk chair, pulling Veronica down with him.

She straddled him as she bent down to give him a bruising kiss.

“I need to feel you.” She sighed, pulling away so she could make quick work at undoing his pants and pushing them down, revealing his thick, throbbing cock.

She gave it a few languid strokes, wanting to gage what she would be dealing with. And he saw a smile spread over her face, satisfied with what she was about to have inside of her.

“Veronica…” He groaned, feeling like he would explode if he didn’t have her soon.

She smirked as she pushed her panties to the side before slowly sliding herself down onto him, taking time to adjust to his size.

“Oh…god.” She gasped as she took him all in.

The way she closed her eyes and bit her lip made him crazy as she began to move against him. Her slow warm up strokes became rapid and animalistic within seconds. Jughead groaned beneath her, meeting her strokes with his own, their bodies in unison, up in down in rolling waves.

Being with Veronica Lodge was better than he could have ever expected.

He held her hips in his hands, kissing her with an intense passion, his lips firm against hers, moaning into each other’s mouths whenever their lips parted and their velvety tongues intertwined. 

He was lost in her, completely gone for her, while his hands splayed over her hips and ass as he slammed her down on his cock relentlessly, causing a guttural sound to escape her lips as her core pulsed around his erection. He’d made her come, and he was determined to make her come again.

Jughead was highly aware that the fire that burned between him and Veronica was incendiary, so hot he feared the whole room around them might ignite. Why had she waited so long to come to him? But no matter what her reason could be, it had been well worth the wait.

Jughead’s fingers tangled in Veronica’s raven hair as his lips began to wander again, his teeth grazing the skin of her neck. He picked her up, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he violently shoved everything off of his desk before laying her down on top of it.

He heart thundered in his ears as he pulled off her panties, left her heels on, and pushed himself fiercely into her before slowly pulling out, only to slam into her again and again.

“Oh, Jughead! Yes!” She yelped as she bucked her hips, eager to feel him go deeper.

He kept his eyes on her the entire time as he continued to grind his body against hers. He shivered from pure pleasure when her hands traveled from his shoulder blades down to his ass, where she grabbed him, pushing him into her.

“Fuck, Veronica…I’m so close.” He groaned.

Veronica writhed beneath him, soft sounds escaping from her lips with every thrust. He was in complete command over her pleasure, an authority that was unrelenting. He thrusted harder and faster. It was brutal and hot.

“Come for me, beautiful.” He said, his voice a sexy growl.

And at his words, she yielded to him, crashing over the edge with a yell of his name.

He released with her, the room filled with the sounds of moans and breathless pants as he pulled his swollen cock out of her drenched core.

“Satisfied with your payment, Jones?” Veronica asked, attempting to catch her breath. 

But Jughead shook his head no.

“Not yet, but I’ll let you know when you’ve paid in full. My price is _very_  steep, Ms. Lodge.”

Veronica laughed breathlessly as she slipped her panties back on and shoved him back down onto his desk chair.

“I can pay in weekly installments, if necessary.” She said as she leaned over, gripping his shoulders.

Jughead smirked.

“Make it daily, and we have a deal.”

Veronica leaned back against his desk, giving him a full view of her body, naked and shimmering from the sheen of sex sweat.

“You have a deal, Mr. Jones.” She said as she stuck out her hand.

And as Jughead shook her hand, he had a feeling this would be his most successful case yet, and in more ways than one.

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
